Vault 31
by justenjlb033197
Summary: Follow a young boy as he grows up in Vault 31. He will face many hardships, and he will overcome many fears, at the same time dealing with the loss of his loved ones. Adventure, Mystery, Romance. It's all here. Please rate and review. My first Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: Cold Nights

Sorry for the short chapter. I'm new to Fanfiction. As I am to writing stories. I know I'm no where near as good as other writers out there, but that's what I'm here for. To improve my skill. (: Please review and leave your opinion. Thanks... Now on to the chapter. Enjoy! Chapter 1. Cold Nights Just another peaceful night in Vault 31. After taking a deep breath I began to think. About how things were before the war, my grandparents always told me stories, but I never paid them any attention. Bombs started falling, so we all ran into these vaults. I feel confined, stuck in an endless rut. Everyday's the same. Wake up go to school, study help father design pip-boys & then read for a few hours, sleep wake up & do it over again thats it. For 14 years now. I could honestly care less about what it looks like out there. Anythings better than this place. My mother is dead. She died saving the vault. Shes considered a hero around here. After I was born the vaults water chip, a computer chip responsible for the water recycling and pumping machinery broke & someone had to venture out into the wasteland and find a new one. Surprisingly no one volunteered. My father didn't even bother. What pisses me off is he didn't even try to stop my mom from going. He's responsible for her death, it really made me question his love for her. When she died my father didn't flinch, didn't even shed a tear. Took her about two months to find one and return to the vault. However after a celebration of her return & act of pure heroism, she died a week later of radiation poisoning. I'm not sure what to think anymore. Tomorrow I'm supposed to be getting my first pip-boy. I was supposed to get it four years ago. my father didn't think I was ready yet. I'm a little excited actually. Also I'm taking the G.L.O.P.T General Logic Operation Placement Test. Once your fourteen you have to take it. Some people have tried comparing it to the G.O.A.T, but there nothing alike. The G.L.O.P.T has to do with Questions based off of old pre-war books. Basically anything that happened before the war. The point is so if we were ever to leave the vault we'd have a general idea of the world around us. That would help us understand why people do certain things, and why things are where they are. There's a total of 30 questions. The questions get much harder as you progress through the assignment. Depending on how I do I'll be placed in a division. The five divisions rank from greatest to least. 5. Vault Outcast 4. Acknowledgeable 3. General Observer 2. Vault Philosopher 1. Master Of Logic I'm not quite sure where i'll be placed. Probably 2 or 1. I'm an avid reader, and I know a good bit about how things were before the war. I'm not going to completely bomb it that's for sure. I guess I just have to wait and see. I slowly stretch my arms back, and pull the covers up, and over me. As I lay quietly I slowly begin to drift away, to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bleep! bleep! bleep! bleep! bleep! Ahhhhhhh. I don't want to move. I reach my right hand out mindlessly trying to hit the off button on the alarm clock, and when I finally do I just lie there. That's the thing I hate about sleep, it's almost like time travel. One minute your trying to sleep. The next your trying to wake up. Your fast forwarding eight hours. I get up, walk across the room, and reach into my closet. I grabbed a clean vault 31 jumpsuit. I hop in the shower and begin to think about the G.L.O.P.T my father took it when he was my age. He was the only one in the entire vault that year to get every question correct. It's kind of inspiring. Everybody expects me to ace it. I don't know how I'll do. I'm considered the nerd of the vault. Skinny, tall no glasses though. I have a fairly deep voice. Not many people talk to me. I guess I fit the typical nerd stereotype. However I can fire a gun, and I can hold my own in a fight. I'm excited to get my new pip-boy. Since my dads helping me become a pip-boy designer I can basically customize it any way I want. Its a rarity that a kid gets his pip-boy at 14. He's never told me why I've had to wait so long. My dad is almost never home. He practically lives in his office. Which Is fine with me. Hell having the entire place to yourself? It's every teenagers dream. After about another 15 minutes I jump out, throw on my jumpsuit, and head out into the kitchen. It's about 7:30 School starts at eight. There's dozens of classes here in the vault. Kind of surprising considering the scramble for all the historic material during the great war. I can't believe our vault contains as much as it does. Anyway some of the classes that are offered are Mathematics I-IV, Algebra I, ELA I-III, Biology, Physical Science, those are just "some" of the main courses that are offered, now to the more interesting ones. Speech/Debating I, Communication Skills, Advanced Problem Solving, US History, Economics, Masonry I, Food Science, Calculus AB, Geometry, and more. There are a total of seven classes each student must have. Only three of them are optional. The four that are not; Mathematics, Science, English Language Arts, and P.A.S.T (Post Apocalyptic Survival Training) Its the most important class of all simply well... Because we live in a post apocalyptic world, and in case for some reason we end up leaving the vault, we'll be prepared for whatever is out there.. As for the three classes that were optional well... It's not that I can't figure out the fundamentals of a cell, nor is it that I can't solve a simple two stepped algebraic equation... It's just that I hate both science and math... So I pretty much stocked up on historical electives. World History, Economics, and US History. It's not like I NEED to know that most plant cells need a mitochondria, I doubt there's any plants left on this earth. I made sure all text books are in my back pack. Did a quick review of my homework. Then decided to chow on some breakfast. "Let's see" I say quietly to my self as I open the metal pantry. I grab some instamash, a sweet roll some cram, an apple, and a fresh ice cold bottle of Nuka Cola from the fridge. Delicious! I lay it all out on the kitchen table, and begin to dig in. We have enough food in the vault to last us another 600 years. I was told that Vault 31 has more food than any other vault in the country. It makes me wonder if any vaults had to open early because of destitute. I glance at the clock and notice it's ten till. Damn! Looks like I'm skipping breakfast. Just then I hear a loud knock on the door. "hey Justen! open the door!" I take a deep breath, and say "Hold on!" I grab my back pack, the sweet roll, and my Nuka Cola. Hey I have to eat something. I enter the six digit verification code, and the door slides right open. I'm starring at Brice. The only friend I've had here in Vault 31. Brice has jet black hair, freckles, hazel eyes, and a deep voice. "Hey man" I say the vault door shutting behind me. Brice gave me a disgusting look. "What?" I say. "Your breath smells like Yao Guai" We started towards the learning center. "Shutup!" I say laughing, "and what the hell is a Yao Guai anyway?" "You don't remember? We learned this in P.A.S.T ..."Shutup" I said. Taking the first bite of my sweet roll. "listen. In Chinese Yao Gai simply means monster" "I'm supposed to care why?" "The creatures are basically mutated black bears. They have a large muscular body usually dark dusty green, and sometimes just brown. There the scariest beast I know of." "Your the scariest beast I know of." "Come on man. Your one of the smartest people in the vault. How do you not know this? "Selective memory I guess" I said followed by a sip of Nuka Cola. "Hey Mrs Montgomery!" Brice said. I turn to my right and see our Social Studies teacher walking towards us from the other side of the living quarters. "You would think she'd already be at the learning center preparing the G.L.O.P.T." I said to Brice. Before he could reply Mrs Montgomery was already face to face with both of us. Mrs Montgomery had been my favorite teacher for as long as I could remember. She'd tell us stories about how she begged the overseer to let her be a teacher. Her original career would of been Shift Supervisor, which basically puts you next in line to be the Overseer. Why would she turn that down? She would always tell us "The difference between school and life? In school, your taught a lesson & given a test. In life your given a test that teaches you a lesson." a little irrelevant, but it sounds inspirational. "Hello boys" Mrs Montgomery said. "how are you fine gentlemen this morning?" "Ummm fine I guess. Shouldn't you be in your classroom preparing the G.L.O.P.T?" I ask. "No. To my surprise my husband is sick again. So I must remain at home and nurse him back to health" "What is it this time Jet or Physco?" Brice said. I gave him a mean look, that basically told him to shut it. Mrs Montgomery just stared at us as if Brice's words did little to affect her. "Anyways... Why don't you just take him to D.r Simmons in the clinic?" I said Mrs Montgomery sighed then said "My husband is afraid of visiting the clinic". "haha. Is he afraid of retarded radroaches too?" Brice said loudly "Can it!" I said. Almost to loudly. "Well who will be distributing the G.L.O.P.T this afternoon?" I ask. "The Overseer" "Your joking right?" Brice said. Mrs Montgomery looked him dead in the eyes and said viciously "No I'm not." "Mrs Montgomery, there has to" she cut me off. "No I'm afraid there isn't. Now you boys get to class before your both late." she continued toward her apartment. "Ohhhhh great" Brice said "Not only do we have to take the G.L.O. P.T, but the Overseer is the one giving it to us? Man this day cant get any worse" "You know. You should try to be at least a little nicer to Mrs Montgomery. I mean she IS one of our teachers" I replied "Yeah, yeah teacher smeacher, I'll think about it" We continued down the hall, and eventually entered the learning center. Not much to look at really just a very long hallway with dozens of different classrooms with nothing but the cafeteria at the end. Just seemed like a very long stretched out school. There were students everywhere quickly rushing to there classrooms. Brice looked at me and said "Well I have Mathematics next, let me know how you do on the G.L. O. P. T. "Thanks" I said "See you at lunch time" Brice shrugged, then turned towards his classroom. As I did mine, but before I walked in I chugged down the rest of my Nuka Cola, and took the last bite of my swiss role before I entered the classroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

This is obviously chappppppppppptttaaaasa 3. Anyways. I want to ask if there's any problem with the GLOPT in this chapter let me know. Because both our world and fallouts are different to an extent. So if I made a mistake please let me know in a review. I'm not going to re-write the chapter, but I will note it for future reference so I don't make the same mistake twice thanks. (: Chapter 3. The G.L.O.P.T Nothing but noise. Kids horsing around, pencils flying through the air. I quickly looked to my right, there I saw him. The overseer. He was about 6 feet tall, he had long wavy white hair, and scary grey eyes. He didn't pay me any attention. The man just sat at Mrs Montgomery's desk starring at all of them. A little creeped out I looked back to the rest of the classroom and tried to find a seat. Typical I thought to myself. Somebody's sitting in my assigned seat. Nobody sits where there supposed to whenever we have a sub. I chose a seat in the second row closest to the door. Then I decided to get a good look at my surroundings. To my left there was a girl. Decent height, long jet black hair, some freckles, and dark blue eyes. I thought she looked pretty. She looked at me, I quickly averted her gaze, and turned around. Behind me was a kid named Carl, he was tall, wore glasses, and he had a dark complexion. The kid you see in your class thats always writing something down. In front of me there's a kid a bit taller then me, light blonde hair, and a little chubby. Not the kind of chubby kid you make fun of, but the kind that gives you a mean look that basically means choose your next words carefully. By now everybody was chatting amongst themselves. I took a book out of my back pack, and began to read. I do wonder what this test will be like, and if I'll even pass it. I'm shooting for at least a level two. Theres so much pressure it's almost unbearable. My father got a level one rating. Damn it! I hate being the son of a genius. "So umm what book are you reading?" I turn to my left and see that girl...she was smiling at me. "Well are you going to tell me?" she said jokingly "right umm you wouldn't like it." I said almost sadly. "Try me" me the girl replied keeping her ecstatic attitude. "Right" I continued. "The Secret of Modern Philosophy" it's basically about materialism and how philosophy and science intervene. Currently the author is explaining that science is...or was making humanity more mechanized, and making us delude both theological, and philosophical standpoints. "What"? the girl said looking at me confused. I sighed then I replied "Let me put it to you this way. Science make religion go BOOM." "are you calling me stupid?" she asked annoyed. Before I could reply the bell rung. A couple students came in. The overseer stood up. His grey eyes starring directly into theirs. "Your late" The room was in absolute silence the loud noise reduced to nothing but the creaks and small sounds from the vault walls. The students looked at the rest of the class for support, but none was given. One student replied with a weak voice. "S-Sorry sir we were. The overseer stood up, and slammed his hands on the desk, and screamed "GET OUT!" "Sir plea-" NOW! There was a terrible echo that gave me chills.. By now one of the kids had a tear in his eye. "but what about the G.L.O.P.T? They asked YOU BOTH FAIL! Both kids slowly walked out. The overseer shut the vault door behind them. "Well so much for forgiveness" the girl said lightly. I looked at her and said "tell me about it" I quietly closed my book and placed it into my backpack. The overseer slowly paced back and forth in front of the classroom. He began to speak. "As you all know today we will be taking the General Logic Operation Placement Test. Better known as the G.L.O.P.T you have exactly 30 minutes to complete this assignment. The test compromises of different rankings 5-1 greatest to least. More than 50% of you will fail with a 4-5 rating. 40% will pass barely with a three 3 level rating, and only 10% of you will exceed with a rating of 2-1. Keep in mind. If you fail this test you'll repeat the grade." "That's not fair!" I turned around one kid in the back of the classroom was screaming his brains out. "Your going to make us spend another year in this dump if we fail the test!?" "Would you rather spend a year outside of the vault?" The kid sat back down but I could tell he was angry. Great and I thought not exceeding was something to worry about. Man do I hate the overseer. How the he'll did a guy like that get to such a high position in power? "Now if there's no more Interruptions" Oh great he's talking again I think to myself. "The rules" he continued Your kidding me were not five we know how to take a test. I whispered. "Rule 1. No cheating. If I catch anyone with there eyes on someone else's paper. You FAIL" "Rule 2. No talking. If I catch anyone talking i'll assume your cheating, and you'll FAIL." "Rule 3. No asking questions during the test or once again you will FAIL." "Now if there's no comments let's begin. The overseer passed back the test, and everyone began working. Nothing but the sound of pencil hitting paper, the overseer was watching everyone. I look down and quickly scan each question. "Funny" I think. I thought there was only 30 questions. I wrote both my name, and the date at the top of the paper and began the G.L.O.P.T 1. Who was the 1st president of the United States Of America? Is there actually people in the vault who don't know this. (George Washington) 2 Hitler Party which came into power in 1933 is known as (The Nazi party) 3. Galileo was an Italian astronomer who developed what? Well considering he's a famous astronomer I'd guess (the telescope) 4. By which group of artists was the track "I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire" created by? (The Ink Spots) Come on who doesn't love these guys? 5. Who is considered the father of Logic? (Aristotle.) The book i read The History of Western Philosophy published in I think in 1945 by Bertrand Russell gave me that one. 6. Fire Temple was the place of worship for what religion? place (Zoroastrianism) I'm not that big on theology, but I knew this one. 7. Give an example of a plutocratic government from any epoch. (America) Right after the civil war. 8. What is the scientific study of birds? (Ornithology) 9. Who was the president during the great depression? (Something Hoover...) 10. If you were on a desert island & you could choose one thing to have with you what would it be? (A boat...duh,) 11. What are the seven continents? Really come on this is 1st grade stuff. (Africa, Asia, Europe, Antarctica, North America, South America, Australia) 12. What state in America has the nickname -The Golden State? (CALIFORNIA!) 13. Which American city is looked at as the carpet capital of the world? (Macon, GA) My grandfather made me go through a Georgia studies text book. Cant say I enjoyed it. 14. Who was the president of the Confederacy during the civil war? This is supposed to be difficult? (Jefferson Davis) 15. In which civilization did the torture method "Death By 1,000 cuts" be put into usage? Just by the sound of it I'll guess (China) 16. During what years did the German Revolution take place? (1918-1919) 17. What are the five branches of philosophy? Well according to the book I'm reading ( ( ( ( ( one the American Revolution? Ok these must be getting easier (The American Colonists) 19. True or False: War Never Changes...(Technically yes philosophically no. So false?) 20. Who dictated Russia during WWII (Stalin) 21. What year did the "Trail Of Tears" take place? Once again... the Georgia studies text book. (1831-1838) 22. When was Guy Fox Day celebrated? Yaaaa Guy Fawkes! (November 5th) 23. What is the capital of Poland? (Warsaw) 24. What is the worst disease humanity has ever encountered? (The Black Death) 25. Who coined the phrase "I become death and destroyer of worlds." What was his nationality, what did he do? (Aphaminer, German, and he Created the manhattan project.) 26. What has Rome, Italy been called? (The Eternal city) 27. Which civilization created the first alphabet? Kind of weird but there called the (Phoneticians.) 28. Define "antidisistablishmentarianism "(opposition to the withdrawal of state support or recognition from an established church.) 29. Create a short essay describing how a democratic form of government can be turned into something devious. (By devious if you mean a dictatorship then let's do this in ten simple steps. 1. Invoke a terrifying internal and external enemy 2. Create a gulag 3. Develop a thug caste 4. Set up an internal surveillance system. 5. Harass citizens' groups 6. Engage in arbitrary detention and release key individuals 8. Control the press. 9. Dissent equals treason 10. Suspend the rule of law.) This cant fail. It did happen in Germany. Its more of a list than an essay but let's hope it works. 30. Who was nicknamed the "Iron Chancellor" and known as the unified of Germany? You throw a really tough question at me, then you give me this? (Bismarck) 31. Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 31: he who shelters us from the atomic wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have including our lives? "Funny" I think to myself. (Not the 0viersEer) I write. Nothing pisses more people off then terrible grammar. About time. I put my pencil down, and started to look around. I don't see anybody else writing. Was I really the last one done? "All right looks like everybody is finished pass your paper up to the front." "Class dismissed" So how do you think you did? The girl next to me said "Umm fine. I thought the G.L.O.P.T would be more difficult." "That's easy for you to say. Your like a freaking magician that knows everything" Did she just call me a... Never mind "anyways I didn't catch your name" she said. "Right" I said. "My names Justen Ummm what about you?" "that's a nice name. I'm Kayla." She replied. "Well, nice to meet you Kayla, I have Economics next soooo I better go.. "Right, Bye Justen" I was on my way out then I remembered something. I turned around and looked at Kayla and said. "By the way I don't think your stupid, then I walked out. 


End file.
